


March 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your daughter died a week ago when you failed to protect her from me,'' a villain said to Amos.





	March 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your daughter died a week ago when you failed to protect her from me,'' a villain said to Amos before she smiled and his eyes widened.

THE END


End file.
